When Two Worlds Collide
by Azuranaito
Summary: Demonbeasts are rising. However, they are not on Pop Star, no. In the midst of a worldwide crisis, Kirby and his friends train on another planet called the Dreamworld. Along the way, a gap in between pasts is bridged. This is my first story on Fanfiction. I apologize for the complication with the original story.


xcWhen Two Worlds Collide

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIRBY OR POKEMON (which are what the Dreamworld characters are based off of) ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NINTENDO!**

Flying at light-speed through space in the Valkirian Intergalactic Spaceship (otherwise known as the Stellar Phoenix), Katrina gazed at the passing stars flying past the ship at extremely fast speeds. The reason she was flying on the ship, was because there was a mass outbreak of demons on the Dreamworld. Most of the Valkirian and Spirian citizens assumed it was King Terrence again, but they forgot that Katrina, Desirée, and Celeslia permanently banished the corrupted Demon King to the Underverse. Katrina despised demons, always have; although, Desirée was an exception, as she was only half-demon and Half-Celestial, and the fact that she was also her niece. Katrina pondered what she was going to do when she got to the planet. She thought of the usual "go in peaceful, but if they deny anything, use war-like force" strategy. However, she had to investigate whether that planet is even the source of the demons. Luckily, she wasn't alone, as she had her daughter, Celeslia, to analyze and organize all of the data she collects and the technology, Desirée, to assist Celeslia, some of Katrina's royal guards, the three other princesses of the Dreamworld, Constance, Gardenia, and Fionna, and the Goddess of the Dream Dimension, Vaermina. As Katrina kept staring at the passing stars and marking notes in her logbook and additional lines in her personal journal, Celeslia came up and approached her.

"Mother, are you busy?" Celeslia asked in her gentle angelic voice. "No, I am not, in fact. Do you have an update on our status? Are we close to the planet?" "Yes ma'am. We have just entered the Gamble Galaxy, and we will close in on Pop Star in ten minutes. I also ran a schematic on the stasis chambers. In case we bring anyone back to the Dreamworld, be advised that stasis chambers six and eight are in need of repairs." "Understood. At least we have enough chambers for us and anyone we do bring back to interrogate. Six long weeks traveling the cosmos, and here's where it ends at." Katrina said with a sigh." "Pop Star may not have one, though. If the planet DOES have one of those accursed machines, we need to find the owner and immediately bring him/her in for interrogation." Then an item Celeslia had with her began beeping. It looked relatively similar to an iPad, except it was bigger and slightly thicker. "What is it, Celeslia?" "My Cybersensors have just pinpointed a location of a possible delivery machine. It's in a county called Dream Land. What my log says about Dream Land is that it has a very bad reputation for ships crash-landing." "Is that all?" Katrina asked. "Yes ma'am." Celeslia replied. "Alright," Then the Stellar Phoenix's warning lights and alarms were flashing and blaring. "Hurry! We can't have the Stellar Phoenix crash-land, Celeslia! Go! GO! HURRY!" Katrina commanded. Celeslia ran as quickly as she could back to the bridge to make sure that the Stellar Phoenix doesn't crash.

Meanwhile, on Pop Star, in Dream Land, the day was about average; a peaceful day. Kirby and Tuff were playing soccer with the Cappy kids (lucky for Kirby, he wasn't the ball), Tiff was reading a book about other planets, and Meta Knight watched them from one of the many castle balconies overlooking the village. Their attention was diverted when they heard a loud sonicboom and a figure flying high in the sky. Its altitude was decreasing steadily.

"Huh? What do you think is flying up there, Kirby?" Tuff asked, though he knew Kirby was only going to say "poyo" in response. "Poyo ssssshhhhhhiiiiiip! Poyo shiiiiip!" Kirby replied hastily. "What?" Tuff asked, not understanding a word of Kirby's poyo babble. "PYO POY SHIP!" Kirby said frustratedly and angrily. "A ship?" Then Kirby nodded in response. As clarification, the ship started to descend faster, until it was about fifty feet from the ground. It was going towards Whispy Woods.

"Tiff! Tiff! Did you see that spaceship?!" Tuff asked, panting because he was out of breath. "Yeah. It was really close! It's going towards Whispy Woods." Tiff replied, closing her book. "Let's see where it lands at." Then the three kids ran through the forest, following the noise of the spaceship. They stopped at the forest clearing, and came across a ship more than quadruple the size of Kirby's starship. It resembled a phoenix with its wings and bow. It had a sleek chrome design, was silver in color, and it had a symbol with a pink shield, a golden phoenix, and three triangles colored red, blue, and green in that order. There was a mechanized door next to the wing of the ship that was starting to open. The creature that came out was a humanoid. It was mammalian with pale purple fibrous fur, and long, thick, silver hair on its head. It was a female. She was gigantic compared to the children, as she was over six feet tall. She was decked from chest to toes in dark gray heavy armor. The woman had a bit of a mannish physique. A very easily identifiable item she wore was an amulet with a red gem inside it. Then, two more figures came out. One looked a lot like the first figure, except she was smaller in both physique and height. She wore a lab coat, casual clothes that made her look like a teenager (a T-shirt, blue jeans, and running shoes), and an amulet with a blue gem. She had blue eyes and brown hair to the contrast of the woman with brown eyes and silver hair. The third figure that came out wore a pink, blue, and purple dress with a purple cloak. She had a brown leather bag, a locket with a pink gem that bounded the cloak together, and black fingerless gloves with yellow crescent moons on the palms. She had pink eyes, pink wispy hair, slightly pale white skin, and a lavender colored marking on her right eye. Unlike the other two figures, her ears weren't on top of her head. The tall, strong one spoke first, saying, "How far is the location?" "Not far, Mother, just a few hundred yards from here." "Alright then... let's move." Then, whenever they began to walk off, the silver-haired one's ear twitched and flicked.

"I hear something, like breathing... we are being stalked, ready your weapons!" Then they all summoned their weapons. The pink haired creature had a staff that looked similar to the Star Rod. The swords of the silver hair and the brown hair looked exactly identical except for their color. The moment was scary, deathly scary. For a moment, the children felt their hearts stop because of how tense their situation was.

"Hmm... looks like I might have overreacted a little bit (I could've swore I heard something.)," The tall one said before looking around again. The children held in their breaths- the slightest sound they made could be heard and it would prove fatal. "Let's go." She finally said after her search concluded. Then the three leapt high into the sky and began to fly. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby gasped breathlessly. "Whew! That... was WAY too close!" Tiff said in between gasps of breath. Kirby nodded in agreement, but Tuff wasn't paying attention. He stared at the sky and mused, "Huh. Why couldn't they have just flown here without a spaceship?" "Nobody can breathe in space, dummy! Let's follow them." Then the children ran out of the forest, trailing the creatures by several feet. Eventually, they were out of Whispy Woods, and not long after that, they were back in Cappytown. They arrived to see the Cappies staring at the aliens in awe, especially at the tall, silver haired one.

"Can you please get out of our way?! You are delaying us from our important business." The silver haired one said frustratedly. Mayor Ren came up and asked, "Do you all seek Kirby? Are you all Star Warriors?" "No, we are not. Do we look like puffball-creatures? We, unlike you... erm,... Cappies, have legs. We are familiar with the Star Warriors, and we seek their help to eliminate demons falling from the sky on our home planet, the Dreamworld. Firstly, we need to seek the person who owns the machine and bring them onto our ship for interrogation. Anyone else who might have useful information to the investigation to gathering evidence to prosecute the inane imbecile responsible for unleashing murderous and insidious demons on MY planet, we will take as well. Who owns the damned machine? If you deny anything, I will whisk you onto my ship, throw you in the brig, and have you charged with delaying prosecution (or something like that)." "Well, our King owns a delivery machine." Mabel said innocently. "The castle overlooking the village is where he is." Another Cappy replied. "Thank you." Then the triad began to walk off. "WAIT!" Mayor Ren yelled, flagging the three down. "Ugh, WHAT?!" Yelled the silver haired one. It made all of the Cappies quiver. "W-w-w-we j-j-j-jus-s-s-st want t-t-t-to know your names." A Cappy boy said in a quavering voice. "Our names?," The silver haired one asked, raising an eyebrow and narrowing her eyes. "You primitive Cappies ask such trivial questions. But, to prevent confusion when we meet again, we shall introduce ourselves. I am High Queen Katrina Malakaro of the Dreamworld." Katrina said, giving a deep but brief curtsy. "I am Princess Celeslia Malakaro. I am her daughter." Celeslia added, bowing along with her mother. "My name is Vaermina. I am the Goddess off Dreams on the Dreamworld." Then the triad walked off to the castle. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff heard the entire thing, and they were absolutely astounded.

"Whoa! A High Queen?! I never knew there was such a thing!" Tuff exclaimed. "They're going towards the castle. Come on, guys!" Tiff said in a tone foreign to her normal voice. She ran ahead of Kirby and Tuff on her way to the castle.

They nearly crossed paths with the three at the castle doors. Two Waddle Dees were guarding the door, and they had their spears raised at Katrina, as if they knew she was the biggest threat. They stabbed her in the stomach of her armor, bending the spearheads upon impact. "Can you insignificant pests move out of our way? Do not make me unleash my Thu'um." Katrina said, darkening her simple, calm gaze into a dark, intimidating glare. Just the sight of that was enough to make the Waddle Dees move out of the way.

"Wow! Your armor as well as your chest is so hard that it bent their spearheads!" Vaermina declared. "First of all, Vaermina, yes. Second of all, they tries to stab me in my stomach, not my chest. If his guards are that pathetic, imagine how much of a spineless weakling that King is." Katrina said with a cocky snicker. "Mother, please! Don't get overconfident. Bad things happen every time." Then, with a grunt in anger from Katrina, the triad of Dreamworldians walked into the castle, unaware that three children were to follow.

Katrina, Celeslia, and Vaermina his behind one of the columns and gazed at a blue obese penguin sitting on a throne talking to someone. Using her advanced judgement, Katrina made a dead-on assessment that the penguin was the King. ("That's the King?! He doesn't look like much.") Katrina whispered towards Celeslia and Vaermina. After the talking ceased, a crackling electric light came from a machine, and when the light subsided, three metal cases were left behind. For a very odd reason, they had markings of the Province Symbols. One had the Valkirian Phoenix (Reader, you will learn later on about Valkiria and the other Dreamworldian Provinces.) Another had the Volcarian Fire Plume, and the final case had the Glacian Snowflake. ("He DOES have a machine!") Celeslia whispered. "Right. Now, what we need to do is grab him, and anyone that is really close and has much knowledge of the matter back to the ship for interrogation. It's clear that this- this penguin is the one sending these demons to the Dreamworld. She knelt down lower on her knee, then her forked tail began to stretch. She hissed and wiggled it around like a snake.

"Hmm... what do you think we should do with these cases, Sire?" Escargoon asked, eying the curious steel cases. "Meh, how am I supposed ta know? You can carry 'em, I don't feel like it." King Dedede replied, lying backwards lazily in his throne. "ME!? Oh, no! I don't think so, Sire! There are probably demonbeasts in those cases, ones way too dangerous for us to handle!" Then the advisor unfortunately got smacked in the head with Dedede's hammer. "Do you ever stop whinin'!? I'll just send the damn things to that place where all the reject junk goes." Then the delivery machine started up again, and the metal cases were gone after the light subsided. "Alright, now I'm gonna-" With a whiplike crack from Katrina's tail, Katrina grabbed King Dedede, and dragged him to the column. "That sounds like a great idea! Sending your dangerous demons to MY HOME PLANET!" Katrina roared to the top of her lungs as she walked out from behind the column. Celeslia and Vaermina followed her. "Wha-What? Who are you?! Why are you tryin' to kill me!?" King Dedede asked through tiring, laborious, and painful gasps of breath. Katrina dodged the question when she snarled, "You sorry damned excuse of a King! You make royals like myself and my daughter look bad! Sending demons to another person's home just to attack innocent lives. You make me SICK! That's the coldest plan in the world! Well, as for you, you damn bastard, your sick plan has FAILED!" Then Katrina headbutted the penguin, knocking the almost constricted-to-death-King out. She released her death grip off of King Dedede, and tossed him towards Celeslia. "Bubble him and send the bubble to stasis chamber one. We'll need to take some more aboard." "Yes ma'am." Celeslia responded, bubbling King Dedede inside a sapphire blue bubble. She tapped it, and the bubble teleported to an unknown location.

The children froze at what they saw. King Dedede was no match for Katrina, in fact, he didn't even put up a fight. "What are we gonna do?!" Tuff asked frantically. "Stay calm, we just need to find Sir Meta Knight." Tiff replied, trying to calm Tuff down. "Well, you have found me." Answered a deep, slightly ominous voice with a bit of a Spanish accent. It was Meta Knight. He emerged from a shadow casted down from another nearby column with his midnight blue Dimensional Cloak wrapped tightly around him. Sword and Blade were with him too. "We saw the entire thing. Whatever Katrina and her daughter are here for, we have to stop them." "I agree with Lord Meta Knight. We can't let them harm anyone, even somebody as horrible as King Dedede. (Even though it's a little late for that.)" Sword added. "Wait... how do you guys know who they are?" Tiff asked. "Katrina is the taller, stockily built woman in the regal battle armor," Meta Knight said, pointing at Katrina. "She is the High Queen of the Dreamworld in the Milky Way Galaxy. Katrina is said to be the most powerful being in the universe. She has thousands of years worth of wartime experience despite her... young age. She is countless years younger than me, actually, but you all might be shocked and astonished to hear my true age. Anyway, we know about Katrina because she is actually a war legend." "Sir, if we are able to, how are we going to fight her?" Sword asked. "Yeah, exactly, Sword! Katrina is basically a monster with her gigantic size! We don't have a single chance, Lord Meta Knight! Not even the slightest chance!" Blade added. "True. But I honestly doubt that Katrina would do any real and true harm. She is merciful, so she will take prisoners if necessary. The knights ran from their hiding place, seeing that Katrina, Celeslia, and Vaermina had just knocked out Escargoon with a strange, pink, and wispy substance. He was floating in a red bubble.

"Hmm... so, I see the tales Father Dialga had told me were true. I am face to face with Sir Meta Knight, a true, legendary Star Warrior. It is a true honor to be in the same room with you, sir." Katrina said with a deep bow. "I feel the same opinion about you. But, wait... you said that the "tales" your father had told you are true. Are there tales on your planet about Star Warriors?" "Yes, sir. Being raised by a God of Time and a legendary blacksmith opened me to that. I wish it were otherwise, but I will have to fight you. But it will also so that I can test your mettle, to see how strong Galaxia is compared to the Ruby Psysword." Then Katrina unleashed her weapon. The Ruby Psysword was a longsword that was nearly as tall as Katrina, who was 6'3. The red sword glimmered like the ruby from the Amulet of Power it came from. It had a depiction of an Espeon hanging from a cross on its hilt, similar to Jesus' crucification. The beautiful red blade was held in offensive, and the two legendary sword fighters began to duel. Immediately, they started out strong, but the fight didn't last long. Within seconds, Katrina disarmed Meta Knight and had him at her mercy.

"Not bad, but I didn't expect for you to fare well. You are a legendary warrior. I have respect for you, even honor the blood of the enemies of which you slain. I am not an overly-zealous sword fighter, but I admit that I have won, and that you have lost." Then Katrina glanced upward, spying the three children peeking from the column. She chuckled lightly at the sight.

"What are you going to do with me, since I have delayed your proceedings?" Meta Knight asked coldly, as if he knew his fate was at stake. "I shall take you onto my ship for interrogation about the penguin's delivery machine. Your knaves are going as well, and I think I shall take Kirby along with his young friends." Katrina said, stretching her tail to grab Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff, only that the difference was that they weren't in a death grip. Katrina sucked in a deep breath, and Vaermina smashed a blue capsule on the ground that contained the same substance that knocked Escargoon out. Within minutes, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight were asleep. Katrina bubbles the creatures individually, levitating them as she, her daughter, and Vaermina walked out of the castle. Katrina chuckled to herself saying, "Heh-heh, Dream Mist. Works every time for retrieval missions."

"Should I take and teleport them to the stasis chambers?" Celeslia asked. "I will do that myself, darling." Katrina replied, tapping on the bubbles. They teleported to the ship.

With a snap of her finger, Katrina removed the bubbles off of everyone. "Vaermina, plug in the Stasis Mist, if you please." Katrina commanded. "Yes, High Queen." Vaermina replied, plugging in a transparent gray capsule containing a white mist.

"Set a course for the Dreamworld, Celeslia. We're going home."

 **Author's Note: Sorry if you read the OTHER version of this story. There were a few glitches. I won't promise that I will update often, so please, don't gripe about this to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the read!**


End file.
